


淫生

by seventeenglobefish



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Summary: 内含中出 肉便器化 猫娘和多种族NP涵括了诱拐 破处 言语侮辱 有点点黑谨慎上车，具体设定为武士淫纹，可翻看前文
Kudos: 17





	淫生

**Author's Note:**

> 内含中出 肉便器化 猫娘和多种族NP  
> 涵括了诱拐 破处 言语侮辱 有点点黑
> 
> 谨慎上车，具体设定为武士淫纹，可翻看前文

不管是拥有如何坚定意志的人，在经过药物和快感的浸泡洗刷后总会出现裂痕，在让她一直生活在当下腐烂的社区中，迟早也会成为跟他们一样的人。

这是在远东之国中经常会出现的话题，它外表被包装着光鲜艳丽，一片祥和，可这个国家的基底早就已经是蛀虫都懒得啃咬的一团腐臭烂木。

名为“梓”的猫魅族武士被锁在了府邸的一间男厕中，她在初夜仪式上言语侮辱了将要侵犯她的主人，在主人盛怒的命令下被家仆们拖来了这里，被扒光铁链锁在了一处坐便器上接受处罚。

她是被贩卖来远东的奴隶，在这里被剥夺了一切，不论是自由还是她原本的名字。固定在便器四周的两处铁链牢牢地控制住了她的四肢，带着腿环的铁棒大大的分开了她的双腿，使她不得已的只能趴在便器上面，朝着厕所入口的方向门户大开。

这些锁链都用使用过的痕迹，水箱上不止有着难以清洗的污垢，从手铐的缝隙处还散发着难以言说的一股气味，这让“梓”狠狠的皱着眉头。这种恶趣味的惩罚绝对不是第一次，在她之前肯定有人遭受过相同的惩罚。

而她现在也会遭受同样的下场。猫魅她突然恐惧了，她想了一些不该想的事情。

她的部族附近经常有因为难以生活而离开部落的女孩，她最好的朋友也因为差不多的理由离开了部落，她那时候说是去城市里寻找工作，然而在“梓”有次去城中请治疗师为母亲治疗的时候，在城市中心的喷泉景观边上看见了被一群男人围住的“她”，她真的找到了工作，作为白魔法师去救助他人，可却以这种形式。

“梓”被昔日朋友的变化吓坏了，太阳都快落山都没有离开那个地方，她站在那里，深深的看着一个又一个的男人向她寻求治疗，看着她的身体被不知道多少根不同男人的阴茎插过，甚至射在里面，看着她背部的花苞盛开又消失，直到她被白魔法院的人带走，才缓缓回过神。

“梓”厌恶那样的命运和生活，她离家出走就是为了逃避开这样的未来，可她仍旧逃脱不了被玩弄的命运，刀灵已经寄宿，就等待淫纹正式被启动的那一刻。

少女腿间从未被侵犯过的肉穴已经湿透了，尾巴颤颤巍巍的高高竖起，“梓”已经被淫纹的魔力影响了，她无意识地回忆起的那场淫乱场景，已然被刀灵所利用了。“梓”双腿打着颤，就跟那日一样，下体湿的一塌糊涂，幻想着自己如果那日选择和她一起前往城市，那么现在一定会和她一样，被男人奸弄的喷奶。

厕所的门突然开了，一阵冷风吹进来，扫的她迅速的用尾巴挡住了腿间的肉穴。

有几个男人进来了，他们看着被锁在这里的“梓”并没有太大的意外，很平常的站在一边的便池处解开裤带泄水，只有一人饶有兴趣的拍了拍“梓”的屁股，察觉到危机的猫魅族炸起了尾巴上的所有绒毛，威吓着低吼恐吓男人们。

宅邸的家仆一愣，爽快的笑声把整个厕所都给填满了。

“看起来你还是不明白你的处境啊，武士大人。”

一位奥拉族男性打趣着甩了甩他性器上的尿珠逼近了瑟瑟发抖的猫魅，看起来和善的笑容，手上却狠狠的给了她屁股一巴掌，“你现在还在大人的定下的惩罚时间中，今天一天都要拜托你在这里，好好的慰劳我们这些底层的家仆。”

他就在猫魅族不可置信的眼神中扶着他那根大东西抵上了腿间的那块粉色嫩肉，就像是把她的肉体当做厕纸一般的，在可爱的小豆把龟头沟壑中的污垢和尿珠全部擦了上去，“梓”顿时泼口大骂，振的铁链哗啦哗啦响，只可惜那些都是东方人难以理解的方言，一位中原男性不以为然地从洗手台的储物柜中拿出一副撑口枷，掰开小猫的嘴就给她套了上去。

“梓”只能可怜巴巴的用她的炸了毛的长尾来表达威吓，戴在她口上的撑口器也带着一股腥臭的味道，她心理厌恶干呕着，舌尖却不受控制的耷了出来，周围的男人们嘻嘻哈哈的瞧着她的肉体，在接连放完水后也学着那位奥拉族的样子，用她的胸部、屁股，腰窝来擦拭他们阴茎上的脏水。

你现在就是一个任由人侮辱玩弄的便器摆设，那个奥拉男性这么轻声细语道。

而“梓”已经听不懂了，她腹部的雪月花淫纹已经因为男人肉体的气味开始运转了，从小腹往上爬的高热让她的大脑一片空白，催促她遵守本能寻求交配的同时，古老的咒文也在慢慢改造催熟她的肉体，让她转换成可以随时迎接性交的身体。

只要精液射入她的子宫，“梓”就会彻底成为一名武士。

女孩发着抖的腿间湿的一塌糊涂，自发的分泌出骚液沾湿了男人的龟头，两片肉唇肥大柔嫩微微开合，露出可爱的肉口，勾引着在场的所有人把性器插进去，让她成为真正的女人。

男人们嘲弄的笑声和凌厉的巴掌落在“梓”的屁股和勃起的小豆上，一点一点诱发出猫魅族骨子里刻着的淫乱本性，“梓”晃着脑袋，努力的想把脑海中自己朋友和母亲被侵犯的画面驱赶出去，她真的不想变成和她们一样。

“梓”看不清这时候在自己身后的男人的样子，那个男人扶着他的肉棒，一点都不在意“梓”还是第一次的事实，干干脆脆的就把女孩给插穿了，小穴颤颤巍巍的服侍着第一位客人，被魔法改造的肉体也在失去第一次的同时被正式的启动了。

猜拳获得了头彩的男人喘着粗气，两只粗糙的手掌掰着“梓”的肉臀，让过来围观的同伴看清淫乱的猫魅是如何吃下她的肉棒的。男人们的笑声，肆意捏玩胸部的手劲，拘束器上的带着的古怪味道，无一不把“梓”往堕落的悬崖边推。

在被完全插入的时候“梓”甚至都高潮的叫不出声，眼瞳上翻舌头耷拉，被某只手按在水箱上，鼻尖刚好蹭到了某块没有完全凝固的污渍，她是认得这股味道的。

在部落中的时候，不难接触到。这是是精液混合物的味道，腥臭又上瘾，是部落中女子都热爱的味道。

在“梓”失了神的时候，男人已经开始了操干，首次开荤的小穴又热又紧，毫无章法的吮吸和无意识中乱晃的屁股都在融化男人的意志力，比起那些经过了多次调教后熟透了的骚洞，这种青涩的新鲜肉体，更能榨出不少的精液。

第一个男人很快就在“梓”的穴里泄了精，其余的男人笑他早泄的时候按照已经排好的顺序插进了那个没吃饱的肉穴里，即便已经承受了过量的快感，“梓”也只是呜呜呻吟着没有过多的反应。

是咒文和快感把她脑袋给煮坏了，还是已经沦陷进了情欲的漩涡开始失去理智的发骚，不管她发生了什么，男人们都没有多太在意，一人用着挂在厕所横梁上的皮绳子吊起来猫魅族的尾巴，使她失去了所有可以遮挡的手段，没有轮到的男人则亵玩她的酥乳，用臭烘烘的性器在她身上蹭来蹭去。

“梓”在男人们肉棒的宣告下，正式成为了这个厕所中的优秀便器。

她并没有失去意识，即使在快感和淫纹魔力的浇筑下，她也坚强的试图维持理智，“梓”幸运的发生了一些意外，一点小小的意外。

本来她的第一次会在昨夜献给她的主公，那时候淫纹会正式烙刻在她的灵魂上，可因为她的无礼，使那个仪式延迟了几个小时才开始，在她失去意识的时候，淫纹因为迫切的想要和灵魂融合，在无意识中已经使她身体饥渴着精液和肉棒，就在她刚刚被插进去的一瞬间，那股被积压的欲求爆发开，好像把她的灵魂都给挤出了肉体。

“梓”好像看到了男人们正在争抢她的身体，本来干净的股沟已经被因为肉棒进出而打成白沫的精液给填的脏兮兮的，她的身体感觉到欢悦，欢喜而又诚实的浪叫迎合，好像生来就是为了现在这刻的交合而成长茁壮。

男人们在“梓”的体内泄完了一圈精液，手里拿着用来记录影像的魔法棱镜拍摄下在一轮蹂躏下，猫魅族不断流出精液的小穴。

被干的何不拢的肉洞还在因为之前的高潮在发抖，灌入进去的精液早就分不清这是谁是谁的东西，一大坨的被填在少女小小的子宫中，在失去了肉棒的堵塞后一点一点的沿着肉壁往外溢出，几个男人在拍摄完成后还特意的放在“梓”的眼前给她再度播放了一回，她的肉体早就被快感给击垮了，无助的只能发出点呜呜声，没有得到想要反映的家仆不满的又给了她屁股一巴掌，那具肉体疼爽疼爽的摆起了臀肉，一下子被其他人精液冲淡了的凝胶块精液给挤了出来，堵在合不上的花穴口，出不来也吞不回去。

“梓”充满怒火的看着这一切，欲求不满的身体，刻在骨子中的淫乱本性，东国底层的生存法则，她一定要逃出去。

一股前所未有的强韧生命力将“梓“的意识扯回了肉体，存在肉体中快感的余韵也够她消化上好一会，之前的家仆们早就不知踪影，“梓”凶狠的把他们每个人的脸都牢牢地记在心中，只要她可以从这个脏臭的地方逃出去，她就可以用那把武士刀把他们全部劈成两半。

可这场责罚才刚刚宣告开始，“梓”的个人意识也从未有过的微小。

宅邸里的家仆就好像有几十人一样，一批才离开了没有多久，下一批就吵吵闹闹的又把“梓”给围在了中心。肉棒的味道一直在压迫“梓”的神经，让她无法抑制对肉棒的欲望，甚至都开始记不住男人的面容，一根又一根的肉棒光临了“梓”的肉体，大小长短都不一样。

一开始“梓”还可以从肉棒的触感上来分辨在她身上发泄欲望的男人种族，可随着时间的推移，她的思绪和记忆慢慢的就被精液灌得一塌糊涂了。

“梓”的口枷也不知道什么时候被解下，阴茎一根接着一根的往她的穴里，嘴里，被皮带束缚紧贴的胸部中间送，睫毛和刘海上挂满了腥臭的精液，她已经彻底成了肉棒的容纳所，就算哭着在高潮中求饶，男人们的肉棒鞭挞也不会停止，男人们解开了已经彻底便器化的“梓”的束缚，哄笑着喊着宽仁的武士大人，一边解开裤子把自己勃起的肉棒塞到她的跟前。

一根大肉棒刚把“梓"操的喷出了水，屁股那边的洞甚至都还没来得及合拢流出前面个男人的精液，就一根粗壮的鲁加族肉棒捅到了底，过粗的肉棒将肉体给予小穴的入侵空间都给挤得紧的不行，占有着前面肉穴的男人一根没忍住就早早的射在了里面，那个男人愤愤的看着那个鲁加族，不情不愿的把位置让给了他。

鲁加族的肉棒粗壮而霸道，在那个男人的退出后他便不客气的开始侵占，不管是射进她屁股里的精液，还是留存在子宫中的精液，都被那根大家伙挤得一阵一阵的从洞里喷出来，他单手就可以捏住“梓”的那对乳房，用他挤牛奶的手法搓着可怜兮兮的奶，力道大得让“梓”开始怀疑，如果在这样被内射下去，会不会再过几天自己就会被这个可怕咒式改造的出了奶。

“梓”双眼无神的吮着她口中应该是这批家仆中最后一个人的肉棒，只要把屁股里的这根和嘴里的这根给服侍完毕，这群男人就会离开，她就可以得到暂时的解脱。

但两个男人一点都不着急的样子，准备让这个脏臭便器的精致并且难耐的度过最后两炮，他们放慢了几度，甚至用手掌接来一捧水洗干净了猫魅族被精液染脏的小脸，等她眼神恢复了焦点便开始了一些毫无意义的对话。

“武士大人，真是感谢你哟。你的便器职务做的真的是太好了。”

“是啊，之前负责这个职务的奥拉族女人已经玩腻了，虽然是对双胞胎，可那洞也太小了。”

“听说武士大人在五个小时之前还是处女吧，可现在已经被这么多人都操过了。真是感谢主公的宽容大度，也感谢刀灵大人的力量，你的穴还是这么精致多汁。不过这里已经吃了多少男人的精液了？”

“今后也永远当我们的肉棒容器如何，直到下一个替班女人过来。”

“如果下一个也是个和你一样的优秀女人，我们可以向主管说，让你们两个一起在这里吃我们的肉棒…………啧。”

外边宅邸传来了传唤的摇铃声，剩余的两个男人骂了一声，也不管温存和调教的兴致，用着“梓”的肉体做出了最后的冲刺，有个男人觉得嘴巴还不够爽，对着鲁加男人使了个眼色就直接把自己的肉棒塞进了“梓”的小穴中大进大出。

猫魅族的肚皮被肉棒顶的鼓起了一点幅度，两个人的同时进入好像要把她的穴道也给撕裂开一段，“梓”累的叫不出声，在难得的理智回笼的时间段中努力挣大着双眼看清这两个男人的面容。

一开始的痛感过去后，剩余的全部都被身体消化成了至上的快感，“梓“小腹上的淫纹暗暗的发热，穴里被操熟了的嫩肉也被调教的去乖巧的吸里面的肉棒，两个男人即便在她潮吹时也没有停下进攻，都在卖力的往抽搐的肉洞里灌入最后一份精液。

鲁加族率先整理好了着装离开了厕所，被留下的男人盯着“梓”合不上的两个肉洞咽了咽口水，把控着她被快感支配的肢体重新锁回了那都是体液的便器上。

拘束器好用又方便操作，“梓”的双腿被压到了她肩膀上，双臂被铐住栓到了水箱上，手心里还强制的塞进了一根塑胶质感的大假根，屁股高高的被抬起，就和早上的时候被关进来的时候一样，不过她现在是面朝着入口的方向。

“梓“两个肉洞合不上又吃不到肉棒，随着快感的余韵挤着里面快要溢出来的精液，男人看着他的摆设，调戏一样的吹了声口哨把没什么反应的猫魅族拉了回来。

“梓”怨恨又虚弱的瞪着把自己再度摆成了狼狈模样的家仆。而那男人毫不在意的耸了耸肩，从橱柜里拿出两枚装着雷属性碎晶的乳夹，大大咧咧的就往她遍布精痕的乳尖上面放。

“别这么盯着我看啊，武士大人。如果不是总管摇了铃铛，你想要多少精液和肉棒我都会给你吃。

男人推开了厕所的门，一些阳光透了进来照在了“梓”的身体上，最开始留在她身上的指印已经淡了不少，而淌出来的精液已经在她身下的便器上汇聚成了一小滩，想必过不了多久就会成为它的装饰物。

男人的声音再度传到了“梓”的耳中，虽然她已经被乳夹上的雷属性碎晶发出的间断性的微弱电击刺激的摇晃起了她的骚屁股，能不能听见，或者能不能听懂话中的含义都已经是未知数了。

“没关系，武士大人很快又会吃到你最喜欢的肉棒了，现在太阳还没有落山，黑夜也没有到临，黎明更加是遥远。在主公大人的下达新的命令之前，你还不能结束你的工作呢。”

“我还会再来的，别太想我啊，可爱的武士大人。”


End file.
